


Bonding Time

by To_Shiki



Series: ___ Time stories [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Large Cock, M/M, Male Lactation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Slight feminization, Small Penis, because this is my life now?, the word pussy's used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: Gabriel and Jack work through the stresses of their respective duties like the hormonal adults they are.This is part of the ____ Time Stories, but it's mostly porn, with a dash of plot.





	Bonding Time

Like all government run organizations, Overwatch had more going on beneath _beneath_  the surface than their commanding officers knew about.  Strike Commander Jack Morrison is still that (slightly) naive all-American Midwesterner who tries to think things aren’t as bad.  Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes, who grew up in LA and didn’t have the same outlook on life, knows better.

Reyes doesn’t know __where__ , exactly, the plotting is coming from.  He does know why his boy, his less experienced and all around good-looking boy, was picked over him for the position of Strike Commander.  It was one of the many things they’ve “discussed” rather loudly in public.

The smirks on the faces of their higher-ups are always a little too pleased when they’re called in for their behavior.  Their words and orders are carefully delivered to appeal to Morrison’s ego and hero complex while also fanning Reyes’ anger and resentment.

He hates it most when Morrison’s called in alone.

That’s when they really lay it on him.  Holoscreen after ‘screen showing how destructive Blackwatch was.  Numbers and graphs of Overwatch’s failed missions.  Morrison always leaves the boardroom seething with the overload of new information.  A careful mask of calm keeps any passersby from knowing the extent of his anger.

The anger lasts him until evening rolls around.  It lasts through countless mission reports, PR missives, and more.  It slowly gets replaced with guilt as he’s forcibly removed from his office and its unending mountains of paperwork.   The words and unsubtle reprimands lingering in the back of his mind as Gabriel takes him to the nearly empty mess hall, loads up a plate for Jack and another for himself.

The voices quiet down a little as they take their seats in the far corner and dig in.  Hunger amplified by an enhanced metabolism can work wonders like that.  As he eats, Gabriel talks.

Reyes talks over the voices of their superiors.  Talks and talks about missions from his team’s side of things.  About what __actually__  went down out there.  He perfectly justifies their actions, words at war with what Morrison was told in that windowless room.  The food tastes like metal and ash in his mouth as he’s told about more dirt that Reyes’ teammates have dug up about Overwatch.

Reyes keeps the voices quiet, silently fuming at the truth of his words as they sink in while Morrison’s mouth is occupied by food.

They spend a good hour after that beating the shit out of each other in the training room.  It looks like it, anyways.  The perks of the SEP means training and sparring goes up a few levels.  Having only a handful of SEP candidates left means they can rarely __really__  spar.  They take every minute they can.

It’s only after an hour of beating on each other can they achieve the three B’s: bloodied, bruised, and breathless.  Then it’s an efficient wash down in the showers to regain their second wind.  Finally, it’s off to their shared quarters so that Morrison can have his say in the safety of their soundproofing.

Reyes doesn’t care as much as Morrison about what’s overheard.

But that’s all because being Blackwatch means that he knows all the good places to chat about secrets.

And Morrison won’t talk until Reyes has something occupying his mouth so he doesn’t interrupt.

Once safely locked away in their rooms, they strip away the standard issue fatigues from the locker room.  They make their way through moonlit darkness to their bedroom wearing nothing but a jockstrap for Gabe and a binder for Jack.

Those last two items are removed with twin groans of relief as they cross the threshold.  Neither can resist reaching out and gently massaging the aching parts of their partner.  Jack’s faster this time, kneeling down and cupping the larger-than-average ballsack hanging between his man’s thick thighs.  He has no problem ignoring the also gloriously thick cock resting heavily atop his head.  He’ll get to __massaging__  that later.  He doesn’t stop manhandling those heavy balls until Gabe makes him stand.

Huge, calloused hands grab his hair and carefully tug him up from the floor.  As soon as he’s upright they shift down his neck to his chest.  There they begin their own tender caresses.   

If Jack wasn’t so broad-chested it would be more noticeable that his pecs were much more developed than a normal man’s.  Thankfully all the binder was really needed for was to hide stretched out nipples and absorb the excess milk that escapes from going all day without someone’s mouth on them.

The doctors during their SEP days had snickered over their results.  Even in the program they were two of the handful of outliers.  It was simply recommended that “the results are complete opposites so you two can work together to solve your issues.”  The doctors had cackled at the angry blushes forming on both young men’s faces.  So Jack and Gabe spent their time bonding over their weird reactions and the ways they benefited each other.

Jack props up enough pillows and starts to climb onto the bed.  He’s stopped when he’s on his hands and knees, bare ass exposed to the other man’s view.

“Hold up, baby,” Gabe whispers.  The sound of a drawer opening and closing has Jack shivering in want.  “Almost forgot something.”  The flick of a cap follows the hand placed on his ass, pulling a cheek aside.

This was both one of the things Jack loves and hates.  

A plastic nozzle rests against the loose rim of his asshole a moment before cold lube is squirted directly inside.  The shock of cold against his burning insides has him falling face first onto the bedding.  Gabe doesn’t let that deter him.  He shoves the nozzle in further and squeezing another glob in before replacing it with a small butt plug.

Perks of the ridiculously high metabolism means very little goes to actual waste – resulting in little need for a toilet.  Perks of not having to shit and being fucked by a man with a huge cock means a constantly semi-ready asshole ready for fucking.  More than once Jack’s come just from Gabe playing with his hole and calling it a pussy.

‘That,’ Gabe thinks happily as he smacks Jack’s SEP-altered small dick and balls to get him to move, ‘will never not be hot.’  He follows the blond up to the headboard and waits for him to get comfortable before sitting sideways in the valley between his legs.  The bigger man wastes no time wiggling around until his hip’s almost crushing Jack’s privates.  And his mouth is at the perfect height.

The maltreatment has Jack sucking in a gasp, drawing him right into Gabe’s trap.

Chest pushing out to pull in air puts his left nipple, erect and dribbling milk, right into Gabe’s mouth.  Smooth dark skin covering strong-as-steel arms lock around Jack’s torso as Gabe gracefully concedes the floor to Jack. 

Jack doesn’t talk about how he loves soaking up the warmth from Gabriel’s body as they hold each other close.  Nor does he mention how much of a turn on it is to feel the slick in his ass warming, a trickle or two leaking out of his ass when he shifts.  He wants to talk about how ab-so-fucking-lutely wonderful it is to have the pressure of too full tits being emptied out.

That’s for later.

Now he tells about the higher-ups.  What he’s seen of their plans without them noticing.  He doesn’t __snoop__.  Too well-mannered for that.  But he listens.  Listens to the whispers when the UN thinks he’s not.  He pays attention in the meetings when they try to use ‘words too big for a country boy like you to understand’.

He’s interrupted only by a kiss filled with his own milk when Gabe shifts around to get at the other nipple.  Reattached, the man brings a hand up to knead at the empty breast, motioning for Jack to continue.

Reports not matching up.  Important materials and documents disappearing from their locked and guarded rooms.  The expressions of pure disdain on the faces of the men and women he’s forced to obey, the little leeway he can find in bending their orders.

His words run dry not long before his milk does.  Those few seconds are filled with the soft suckling sounds coming from Gabe and the faint scratching as Jack runs his nails through the short black hair.  Heavy shoulders lift as Gabe shifts once more, this time to straddle pale hips.  

Jack tries to turn onto his belly and is stopped.  With an amused huff he lets Gabe manhandle him how he wants.  He knows what’s coming, no pun intended, but had given it a try anyways.

“You know better, mi luna.” Gabriel positions him onto his back, muscular legs spread wide so he can fit between them.  He strokes his large hands up and down Jack’s abs, playing with his puffy nipples, fondling his small erect cock.  “You know how much I love fucking you like this.”  His hands go down, pinching and tugging on the tiny ballsack, grinning at the whining it earned him.  “Love being able to watch you as I fuck you into the mattress.”  With deft fingers he pulls out the plug and slams his straining cock inside Jack’s welcoming heat.

Both moan at the stretch, the tightness sucking Gabe’s cock in as deep as possible.  Gabe holds him by the hips and starts leisurely thrusting in and out.  “Love watching your little dick flopping around.  Watching your empty milk sacks jiggling each time I do __this!__ ”  Gabriel punctuates his declaration with a rough thrust, slamming forward so his heavy balls smack loudly against Jack’s ass.  The move does just as he says:  Jack’s cock flails around, smearing precome all over his groin, his slowly refilling tits jiggling like a cup of jello.

The first time they’d done this, back in their experimental SEP days, they couldn’t get through a single make-out session when facing each other.  Just seeing Gabe’s balls swinging back and forth uncontrollably had them snickering into each other’s necks.  Jack playing with his chest after Gabe had drained him dry, loose skin stretching out before sagging down against his chest - they’d ended up on the floor cackling and playing with them even more.  Until they’d  matured a little more, actually __loved__  each other a little more, they almost always did it doggy style or with the lights off.

Sometimes, for old time’s sake, they would go a round with Jack on all fours, just so Gabe could milk him like the cow he’d call him when they’d engage in a little bit of play.

Tonight it was all about Gabe soaking in the sight of ruining his man.  And to do that he needed to be able to see him, gauge how his words were affecting him.

“Fuck.  I’m so happy the program gave you a nice, warm pussy for me to warm my cock with.”  Gabe slows his movements, shallowly moving in and out.  When no protests come forth, he continues, “They did a good job experimenting on you - giving you a pussy that’s just tight enough that I don’t have to do any prep work.  Can just go right in to making you feel so good.”

“Pretty sure,” Jack gasps out between painfully sweet thrusts, “that my pussy has nothing to do with the SEP.”  Tensing his muscles earns him an ecstatic groan from his man.  “It’s all thanks to that monster cock of yours, fucking me every free moment we get.”  Fingers curl into the bedding in a futile attempt to ground him.  Gabe’s making sure to hit his sweet spot with each thrust.  He’s getting close, so close…

With Jack’s walls nearly pulsing with need, closing in on his climax, Gabe lives up to being the bastard he’s called in bed and changes his position.  Instead of hitting Jack’s prostate head on, now he just glides right past it.  The new angle ensures that his balls smack harshly against Jack’s ass each time.

And sure enough, once Jack’s able to breathe past the dying need to come, a strangled, “bastard!” escapes his mouth.  It comes out more as, “bah-ah-ss-ta-ard!” though with Gabe’s pounding him enunciating and drawing the word out longer than necessary.  

“I’m your bastard,” Gabe grunts out, working faster towards his orgasm.  A handful of thrusts later and he’s flooding Jack’s insides with his hot come.  He keeps pumping in and out shallowly, using the clenching muscles to squeeze out every last drop.

Finally spent, he flops down on top of his lover, relishing in the grunt it gets him.  Reaching over to the little bedside table, he picks up another, larger plug.  It quickly replaces his softening cock, firmly sealing his come inside.  That done, he lays on his side, elbow propping him up and wraps a finger around Jack’s still hard dick.

Giving it a few lazy strokes, he says, “Okay, now come, baby.”

With one hand holding onto the headboard and the other around Gabe’s wrist, Jack does just that.  Back arching and toes curling, he groans as his tiny cock spurts out a few ropes of come.  His small ballsack draws up close to his body, completely disappearing behind Gabe’s hand as it works to empty it’s pitiful supply.

Even when nothing more comes out, Gave keeps on stroking his soft cock.  Jack’s little whimpers and gasps, already overstimulated, are music to Gabe’s ears.  He keeps going for a good ten minutes, enough time for Jack to grow hard and come a second time.  The tiny puddles collecting on his lower stomach are slowly, thoroughly licked clean.  

As they shift around to get comfortable for sleep, each of them are working over in their heads what they’ve learned from each other today.  Tonight, they’ll sleep on all the information and tomorrow…  Tomorrow they’ll work out together how to deal with the UN and their superiors.

For now, they lay on their sides, settled into their normal positions.  Jack with the plug and Gabe’s come still in his ass.  Gabe with his soft cock nestled between Jack’s thighs, ready to rub one out in the wee hours of the morning.

 


End file.
